Attempt after Attempt
by Catyz101
Summary: A short one-shoot about inner Moka and Omote making a bet where Ura has to confess to Tsukune. Too bad Ura isn't to good about expressing her feelings. XD


I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This isn't one of my best, but I thought it was pretty good. Please enjoy.

XXXX

Inner Moka couldn't believe Omote had convinced her of this. When did she become so persuasive? She event went as far as convincing her to steal Belmond.

_Well, I had to. If I didn't you would so abuse your power. Plus you have already stolen it once and that was without my help! _Omote said through the Rosario.

Inner Moka sighed. _**Even that being so I really shouldn't do this.**_

_Ura-chan is you backing out! Don't tell me the great, oh, so powerful vampire who has defeated countless enemies, daughter of Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver, can't simply confess her feelings to a boy? How shameful. No pride, I tell you, that one._

Inner Moka growled. _**Of course I can! I, daughter of Akasha Bloodriver and Issa Shuzen, defeater of countless enemies can confess my love for Tsukune Aono!**_

Omote giggled_. How specific, Ura-chan._

_**I swear sometimes you're worse than the succubus girl.**_ Ura said with a small blush on her cheeks.

_Okay, you have less than one day to confess your feelings to Tsukune or you lose the bet and have to do you know what. _Omote giggled.

_**Haha you just wait! I can do this. It's as easy as one, two, three.**_

XXXX

Attempt 1

"**Oi, Tsukune!"** Moka said going up to him as he was at the water fountain.

She was wearing a red dress with white tights and a Santa hat. She could do this. It was easy. Only a complete moron couldn't do this. In fact she was sure that she made that bet with Omote. She would just say it and then walk away.

"Hey, Moka," Tsukune smiled his famous smile, "I see today is your day, huh?"

He was wearing his normal school uniform except the jacket. Damn, that boy and his smile. He could melt the whole North Pole with that smile. When had he gotten so tall and why was his voice so sexy? He was supposed to be part ghoul not an incubus.

"**Yeah, Omote and I switched places for today." **She replied simply.

This was going to be so easy. He was putty in her hands. If she wanted him to bark he would. So, she could confess to him without the fear of being rejected. Plus, she wasn't one to keep things in for too long. If she thought something was stupid she would say so.

If someone was unworthy of being in her presence she would say so. She was blunt, cold, and direct with the topic.

_Ura-chan that is what blunt is…_

_**Shut it!**_

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, "You look as gorgeous, but that's expected of Moka."

Where did he come up with those lines? Did he spend all night just thinking 'hmmm what romantic thing should I say tomorrow'? The way he said it was so honest and with no hesitation. He was just a natural ladies man.

"**Tsukune, I love,"** Ura looked into those honey eyes, **"your new haircut."**

Tsukune looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

XXXX

Attempt 5

Why did she fell the way she did again? Was it because of his sweet smile, his honey brown eyes that showed nothing but adoration, the voice that spoke words of honestly and love, and his new built body that would drive any girl man? Or was it because of his honesty, sweet nature, selflessness, compassion, devotion, optimism, and willingness to fight for what he believes in and loves for?

_Both_. Omote answered.

Did he understand the effect he had on her? He got under her skin. He made her lose control and all reason she had. He forced her to feel things she would never have felt without him. She could no longer ignore his presence. Did he understand she could no longer be without him? It was his entire fault too.

"**Tsukune freaking Aono!"** Moka yelled in the middle of math class.

Tsukune nervously turned to face Moka, "Y-yeah?"

"…**.Explain how you got number five."**

Tsukune looked at her puzzled, "What are you talking about, we're taking notes?"

XXXX

Attempt 28

She had grown dependent on him like a drug. If he was alcohol, she'd be an alcoholic. If he was cocaine, she was a crack head. When did it become like this? But she knew didn't she? From the start she knew that she would fall for him, yet she did nothing to stop.

She wanted the feeling. She needed the feeling. The feeling of being with him. She felt happy, loved, cared for, and cherished with him. Even though she would tell him he was just in the way, his presence made her feel stronger. With him, she was unstoppable.

Everything was possible with him by her side.

Moka mummbled something quickly to Tsukune.

Tsukune looked around and then said, "What?"

_He has to understand what you said for it to be a real confession. _Omote said trying to hold back a laugh.

XXXX

Attempt 67

_**I would be grateful if you would stop counting my attempts Omote! **_Ura growled annoyed.

_I can't help it. I can't believe how long this is taking you! _Omote said in disbelief.

_**Forget it all! I'm going to be straight forward! I'm just going to swing it.**_

_So, what you were doing before was planned? Oh man we are going to run out of numbers. _Omote said sweat dropping

_**Next time I see him a confession is going down.**_

"Hey, Moka." Tsukune said walking down the hall.

Moka turned to him and pulled him by the color.

"M-moka?" Tsukune said shocked as she pushed him against the lockers.

"**Tsukune!" **Moka said pushing him more against the lockers.

"Y-yeah?" Tsukune said fearfully as his feet no longer touched the floor.

"**I…I loo…I loov…I-I…" **Moka said having difficulty.

"You?" Tsukune said wanting to know why she was doing this and how he could get it to stop.

"**I want a marshmallow!" **Moka blurted. _**Great, that's what comes out of my mouth.**_

"Oh," Tsukune said calming down and then smiling, "I see, but is it really necessary to be this hyped up about a marshmallow?"

"**Hai, I really like marshmallows."** Moka said turning her head in a different direction.

"Uh, Moka, can you please put me down now?"

XXXX

Attempt 89

Moka sighed. Tsukune and her were walking back to the dorms. It was a beautiful night with a big full moon. It was a little colder than usual, but that just added to the beauty. Tsukune looked up at the stars and sighed happily.

"It's such a beautiful night." Tsukune said softly looking at the girl beside him.

"**Huh? Oh, yeah, great, super night**." Moka said more annoyed than anything.

All day and she couldn't confess to Tsukune. Wait…she could tell him now! The mood around them was perfect. This time she would say it. Tsukune stopped walking and Moka followed his lead with a big smile.

"Hey, Moka." Tsukune said with a nervous smile.

Moka kept smiling, **"Yeah?"**

"I have to tell you that...that I love you Moka. I have since the moment I met you. I love your inner and outer personality. I love you more than anything. I thought I should tell you." Tsukune said in a loving voice.

**"Asshole!" **Moka replied angrily.

Tsukune expected almost everything but that, "Huh?"

**"I was supposed to confess first. I've been trying to do it all day and then here you come and say it so easily! Gah!" **Moka yelled.

Tsukune stood there dumbfounded, "Does that mean you like me too?"

**"No shit Sherlock! What are you waiting for judgment day, kiss me already!"** Moka pulled him by the collar and kissed him hard.

_Hey! You lost! I was supposed to be Tsukune's first kiss! Ura-chan don't ignore me!_ Omote complained.

XXXX

XD Like it?


End file.
